


Resti comunque una puttana, Kìli.

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non ci posso fare niente: questi due mi ispirano sesso.<br/>I fatti si svolgono durante il film, più precisamente durante il primo giorno di viaggio dopo essersi accampati per la notte.</p><p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, "Sotto le coperte"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Resti comunque una puttana, Kìli.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ci posso fare niente: questi due mi ispirano sesso.  
> I fatti si svolgono durante il film, più precisamente durante il primo giorno di viaggio dopo essersi accampati per la notte.
> 
> Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, "Sotto le coperte"

Erano accampati da diverse ore ormai, la volta stellata rischiarava appena il paesaggio, mentre il fuoco morente gettava qualche scintilla luminosa sui vari sacchi a pelo raccolti attorno al braciere, in particolare su uno… poco distante dagli altri.  
"Kìli… Kìliii! Fa piano per l'amor del cielo, vuoi che qualcuno ci senta!?" Fìli sussurrava stizzito al fratello minore, ormai i loro incontri al chiaro di luna erano abitudinari, lontani da occhi indiscreti potevano dare libero sfogo ai loro sentimenti, alle loro pulsioni… ma in quel momento non erano proprio "lontani" da occhi indiscreti.  
"Mngh, chi vuoi che ci senta… dormono tutti." Kìli mugugnò stizzito, avvicinando il corpo del fratello al suo con un strattone.  
"Prima di tutto Bofur è di guardia e poi ngh-!" Kìli zittì il piagnisteo del fratello con un bacio profondo e prolungato, sperando che questo potesse convincerlo a distendersi…  
"Mi vuoi ascoltare?! Ci vedranno se continui così!" Sbraitò sommesso il biondo.  
Constatando che il suo amante era piuttosto nervoso quella sera, il moro decise di adottare una strategia differente.  
"Hai paura che ci vedano?" domandò risoluto.  
"Esatto e se continui così ci vedranno o ci sentiranno!" finalmente, avrà capito? Si trovò a pensare Fìli.  
"Ok" sentenziò Kìli.  
"E… ok?" ripetè Fìli disorientato.  
"Sì, ok, vedrai non mi vedranno ne' sentiranno, promesso." aggiunse il minore con un sorriso malizioso, iniziando ad abbassarsi.  
"Cos'hai in mente…? Kìli…?" un fremito colse Fìli.  
Da dentro il sacco a pelo, ben celato da occhi indiscreti, Kìli iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura del fratello.  
"Kìli ma cos-"  
Nemmeno il tempo di comprendere appieno le intenzioni del fratello, che a Fìli morirono le parole in gola.  
Kìli percorreva l'intera erezione del fratello con la lingua, lasciandosi dietro invisibili scie di saliva, coglieva tutti i fremiti del fratello e, sorridendo, riprese il suo giochino…  
Certo non poteva dire nulla, nessuno li avrebbe visti ne' sentiti in quel modo… o meglio, tutto ora stava a lui: non doveva emettere un suono, ardua impresa, memore del "talento" del fratello.  
Kìli indugiò per qualche secondo sulla punta del sesso del fratello, lambendola con lente ed esasperanti lappate o stuzzicandone l'apertura con la punta della lingua. Una tortura che Fìli stava "sopportando" stoicamente: cercava in ogni modo possibile di trattenere i gemiti, contrastava l'avanzare degli ansiti con lunghi e calibrati respiri.  
Il moro, vista la testardaggine di Fìli, decise di testare la resistenza dell'amato fratello dando il meglio di se.  
Senza preavviso inghiottì l'intera erezione del fratello, facendolo scattare e udendo un impercettibile "Mh!", prese poi a muoversi lentamente avanti e indietro, esasperando il ritmo all'inverosimile. Poi si staccò completamente, soffiando lascivamente sulla punta del sesso, per poi concedergli altre lente e calibrate lappate lungo tutta la lunghezza.  
Fìli chiuse gli occhi, per avere una maggior concentrazione, non voleva farsi sfuggire mezzo rantolo anche solo per non darla vinta a quel pervertito di suo fratello… poi una sensazione, come di essere osservato, schiuse un occhio e…  
"Oh!"  
Per l'appunto: Bofur.  
"C'è… qualcosa che non va Fìli? Hai il volto arrossato… ti… ti senti bene?" domandò il compagno limpidamente, totalmente all'oscuro di quello che stava succedendo all'interno del sacco a pelo.  
"Oh, sì sì! Tutto b-bene bene… credo di… la zuppa si, mi deve essere rimasta su -Ah- lo stoma…co…" Le parole uscirono un po' disconnesse dalla bocca di Fìli, che cercò in ogni modo di contrastare il ritmo incalzante che Kìli aveva deciso di dare al sul "lavoretto" la sotto, sicuramente conscio che qualcuno li avesse beccati.  
"Ok… sicuro?" Bofur vedendolo abbastanza confuso pensò ad una indigestione, non gli pareva che avesse mangiato molto, ma forse la zuppa gli era devierò rimasta indigesta… mah, forse era meglio lasciare che gli passasse.  
"Sì! Sì sì assoluta-ha mente… si… sicuro, mh mh." annuì il biondo cercando di bloccare la "malefica" bocca del fratello tenendolo per i capelli… cosa che Kìli trovò ancora più provocante, iniziando a lavorare anche con le mani e peggiorando -se possibile- la delicata situazione.  
"Ngh…" un gemito a denti stretti sfuggì dalle labbra di Fìli, fortunatamente per loro Bofur gli dava ormai le spalle e stava dando il cambio della guardia a Bombur, che sicuramente non si sarebbe curato di loro essendo un tipo un po' più "riservato" di Bofur… in realtà contavano sul fatto che si sarebbe concentrato sulla zuppa rimasta per i primi minuti di guardia.  
Fìli ficcò la testa sotto alle coperte "Tu! Te l'avevo detto o no razza di… di!" Kìli riemerse leccandosi le labbra con fare lascivo.  
"Razza di..?" incoraggiò il fratello fissandolo dritto negli occhi carico di malizia.  
"Al diavolo, girati razza di puttana." Fìli cedette, come cedeva ogni volta, alla fine.  
Già egregiamente preparato da quella "puttana" -come lui stesso lo definiva- di suo fratello, Fìli tirò giù velocemente i calzoni al moro, indirizzò la propria dura e abbondantemente umida erezione verso l'apertura di Kìli e vi scivolò dentro senza troppe cerimonie.  
"Ahh!" Kìli gemette per l'irruenza del fratello, riconoscendo che era sicuramente colpa sua, dopo averlo esasperato in quella maniera cosa poteva aspettarsi?  
Per evitare ulteriori interruzioni -oltre che al rischio di essere scoperti, che passò tuttavia in secondo piano- il biondo introdusse due dita all'interno di quella bocca tanto vogliosa, costringendola a succhiare quell'intrusione e a tacere ogni gemito. Lo avrebbe scopato in entrambi i modi, giusto per dare una punizione esemplare alla sfrontatezza di quegli ultimi azzardi… ed anzi aggiunse anche l'altra mano, che andò a carezzare l'erezione del fratellino, tanto per saggiare la resistenza di quest'ultimo e -si- anche per metterlo in difficoltà.  
Le spinte diventarono sempre più incalzanti, così come le carezze contro il suo sesso, inoltre le dita all'interno della sua bocca gli impedivano qualsiasi gemito o sfogo, era completamente sopraffatto dal fratello… che dire: se l'era proprio cercata questa volta.  
Non ci volle molto perchè Kìli si riversasse nella mano di Fìli, emettendo uno strozzato "Mmmmmnh" attorno alle dita del fratello, lasciandosi addirittura sfuggire un rivolo di saliva dal lato della bocca. Percependo il suo orgasmo e tutto il corpo tendersi, anche Fìli si lasciò andare e venne copiosamente dentro il fratello, riempiendolo del suo caldo seme.  
Il maggiore si concesse qualche ansito contro la schiena del moro.  
"Resti comunque… ah… una puttana, Kìli" riuscì infine a dire sopraffatto e ancora scosso dall'orgasmo appena provato.  
"Hmm, lo so~" ridacchiò il moro voltandosi, e stampandogli un bacio in piene labbra.  
"Lo so~"


End file.
